Lily Evans and the Deluminator's light
by R3Denderson
Summary: Before Harry Potter there was Lily Evans. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans and the Deluminator's light

Chapter 1 The chosen girl

It was a beautiful and star night filled night. The air was warm and the moon shinned in the most extravagate way. Lily Evans was memorized by the beautiful and continues universe that hanged in the dark sky above. It was the night before Christmas and young Lily was looking for Santa.

"The night you were born the Gods created a star just for you." said Mrs. Evan's brushing her young daughter's bright red hair. She then pointed to a bright star in the sky, it was Ursa Minor.

"Really mommy?" asked Lily her eyes lighted up with pure joy.

"Really darling, that's why you better get some rest so that the angles can make your star brighter." Smiled her mother

"What about me mother?" asked Petunia

"You too sweetie." smiling. She kissed her two daughters and then left the room and soon after the two girls feel into a deep sleep.

Hours later into the night the wind blew down the chimney, sending chills straight into the girls room. The chill didn't seem to annoy Petunia but it sent Lily chills to her bone.

Young Lily pulled the blankets more to her body. But the blanket wouldn't move. Curious this was the first time she ever had this issue and it puzzled her. She opened her eyes to see what the issue was. To her surprise she saw a ghost.

The ghost looked kind and strong willed. Also the ghost didn't seem to frighten Lily.

"Who are you?" pushing her blankets down to see the ghost better.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw, I have come to tell you Ms Evan's that you were chosen for a great task."

"what may that task be?"

Rowena smiled. "You my dear have been chosen to have a child. This child will save my world and yours as well."

Lily seemed surprised and concerned. "I'm only ten though... I think that's a bit too much to ask from a ten year old..."

The ghost laughed. "Don't worry hun you won't be baring a child on this night. No tonight I will give you a different gift."

Lily seemed calm and shocked at the time. "What sort of gift?"

"magic." she smiled she held of a small glowing red gum ball.

"Why are you giving me such a gift?"

"The headmaster at Hogwarts wanted you to attend so he gave me the assignment to give you the gift of magic."

"What's Hogwarts? And who's the headmaster?"

"All your questions will be answered as soon as you answer mine. Do you want this gift or not?" she put the red glowing gum ball near Lily. Lily took this red glowing gum ball into her hands.

This was an opportunity of a life time but also it lead to paths unknown to her. What would happen if she chose to accept this great gift? What would happen if she didn't? There were so many things going through her mind. Then after much thought she made up her mind.

She put the glowing red gum ball to her mouth but then she suddenly threw it to the wall. The ball broke into millions of pieces and turned into dust.

The ghost was very surprised.

"I am no foul. I know ghosts can't carry magic."

The ghost laughed evilly. "I didn't think it'd be that easy to kill you Lily Evans." The ghost changed its shape into a tall slender man. This man looked to be in his 30's but he seemed more in his 40's.

"Who are you really? And what do you want?"

"I go by many names but you can call me Tom, Tom Riddle." He smiled. "But what I want is for you to be dead. You see Lily if I keep you alive then I will soon die." He pointed his wand straight at her face. "Avada Kedavra!" the wand glows green and has green light coming straight at her. Lily quickly grabs a mirror and the spell bounces right back at Tom.

Tom then disappears into the cold night. Lily is shocked by what just happed. She finally convinces herself it was just a dream and then falls asleep. Little did Lily Evans know by this was only the beginning of her journey.

As morning came Lily noticed the snow come down through her window. It was Christmas day. The young girl smiled it delight. Lily hopped out of bed and hurried downstairs, to see what Santa had brought.

The tree downstairs glowed in its beautiful ornaments and gifts underneath. Lily continued downstairs and saw a few gifts with her name on them.

As she opened her first gift, which was from her mom, she began to wonder what it could be. Once it was fully opened it reavled a beautiful pin sweater, perfect for those cold winters.

She then opened the second gift, which was from her dad; this gift was a paper air plane set.

Her parents were unfortunately at work so she couldn't thank them till much later for these wonderful gifts.

She then began to work on opening the third gift, this gift reavled a toy girl doll.

Then finally she worked on opening her final gift. this gift showed a card and an object in a box. The letter read; 'Dear Lily Evans's, I Albus Dumbledore here by invite you into Hogwart's. I hope you will be attending, please let me know if you can. No paid expense the cost is free. Yours truly Dumbledore'. Lily then opened the small box. It contained a chocolate frog.

Lily opened the chocolate frog's seal but the frog soon hopped away. "Well I guess last night was no dream..." she muttered and sighed.

What was she going to do? Maybe this was all part of the dream? Perhaps she had lost her mind. Or maybe, just maybe, this was all too real. No she couldn't accept this fact. Magic wasn't real. No paranormal stuff was real. This all just had to be one big dream. It just had too...

Lily hurried up to her bedroom and then went back to bed. She hoped that somehow she would wake up from this dream.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the mysterious boy

Four months later.

The lights were out on the morning Lily woke up, this frightened her greatly. She hurried downstairs but found the other lights were off. She held so much fear she began to panic.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker; it's as if the lights were being controlled by her fear of the dark. Lily noticed this and focused on the light, the lights then turned on. Lily then smiled but then she noticed a cake, gifts and her family… this was her surprise party…

Her family looked at her in great surprise. "…Lily is a freak!" yelled Petunia running away from her sister. Lily's father ran after Petunia.

Lily cried by those hurtful words. She then felt a warm and kind hug hold her. "Listen to me Lily. Your no freak, you are a bright beautiful and talented girl. Don't let anyone tell you different." said Lily's mom brushing her daughter's hair.

Lily nodded and hugged her mom. "Would it be ok if I ate my cake and opened my gifts later? I'd like to go outside for a while."

Her mother bit her lower lip slightly. "Ok darling but don't be out too later." She kissed Lily's head.

Lily ran outside into the beautiful light filled world. Lily saw a nearby tree and ran to it. She then saw a house in the distance. She began to wonder who lived there…

One hour before…

Severus Snape was hiding in his bed from his parents. "Filthy mud-blood!" yelled Severus's mom "Aguamenti!" jets off water came from her wand and shot straight at Severus's dad. His dad quickly avoided the shooting water.

"You witch!" yelled his dad running at her with an axe.

Severus saw this and quickly thought of a spell "Diffindo!" the two adults were then thrown apart from fighting. They then saw their son crying at the open door nearby.

Severus's parents came up to him with anger in their eyes. Severus tried to run away but his dad grabbed him by his arm really tightly. Then his mom pointed her wand at her son and a red light shoot at him. It was the Cruciatus Curse.

Severus fell into great pain throughout his body. It felt as if he was a prisoner to a constitution camp. His parents then left their son to deal with this great deal of pain. At first his intestines felt as if they were twisting and his flesh felt as if it was being whipped. But as the minutes passed the torture became far worse for the young boy. His lungs now refused to breathe in air and the felt as if they had water in them. He began to dig his fingers into his flesh to make the pain seem less bad but this didn't work. The poor boy's torture lasted until his mom found her son nearly insane. She took off the curse. Her son then began to cry. His dad punched his son on the cheek. He then grabbed his son's black long hair and then looked into his son's brown eyes. "Listen to me boy you don't do things that don't involve you." His dad then grabbed his son's arm and held it tightly. He then pressed his knife deeply into his son's flesh and then carved the words 'I must never get involved in my parents affairs'. Severus yelled in great pain as his dad craved each letter.

His mom then bent down to him. "Now son go out and play. It's been an hour I think you deserve some fresh air." Without hesitation Severus ran outside quickly.

As soon as he got outside he began running to a nearby tree. He then climbed up the tree and cried. He looked at his arm. "Episkey." His wound healed but the painful memoires of the last hour still remained.

He then heard running towards the tree. As the object got closer him suddenly his lost balance and fell down from the tree. The girl quickly ran to him. "Are you ok?" she asked her hair was bright red, her eyes green and her skin was fair. He blushed when he realized he had just fallen in love with this beautiful girl.

"yes." He lied getting up.

Lily looked at him. He suddenly felt his body heal from the fall. "…you're a witch."

Lily seemed upset. "What did you just call me?"

"No I meant as in a magical being. It's ok I'm a wizard." He touched a nearby flower and made it bloom more.

Lily became fascinated by this. "My name is Lily, Lily Evans" she held out her hand.

"Severus Snape." He shook her hand.

The two kids then walked till they reached a nearby pond. The two laid there for what felt like hours. Lily closed her eyes. "Sev, do you live in that house a couple blocks away from my house?"

Severus gulped. "Yes, that's my house."

"It looks pretty; I wanted it as my birthday gift."

"When is your birthday?"

"today." She mumbled.

"Happy birthday. Get anything you like yet?"

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Yes I have." She kissed his check. "I got a good friend today."

Severus blushed through his pale skin. "Mind if I give you another gift besides our new found friendship?'"

Lily smiled. "Yes!"

"Ok close your eyes and let me give you something."

Lily closed her eyes tightly. "Ok Sev, I'm ready."

"Amortentia." He leaned towards Lily and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lily didn't know why but she suddenly felt great love to her new friend and she began kissing him back. It felt as if everything was better for Severus but he knew that this couldn't last. He knew if he left this spell on her it would only lead to her not finding her true love. He quickly parted from the kiss then took the spell off.

Lily forgot what had just happened but she did remember that Severus had told her to keep her eyes shut. Severus acted quickly then found something. "ok Lily, open your eyes now." Lily opened her eyes to Severus holding a rose for her.

Her eyes sparkled in great delight. She then hugged him. "Thank you Sev! This is the best gift ever!"

Severus blushed. "I knew you'd like it." He then got up and began to walk home. "Bye" he said waving his hand.

Lily watch Severus walk home. She then too started to walk home to show her parents her rose she just got.

To be continued…


End file.
